Pink Light, Auburn Heat
by Calico Yorki
Summary: Pretty short, but whatever. Set about right after Episode 5.


"Hmmmmm..."

Haruko smiled, quietly strumming on her guitar...She really liked getting some time alone. Though she didn't take notice herself, her song was quite beautiful. And although _Haruko _didn't take notice, someone else _did._

Indeed, Haruko could hear the faint noise...But she didn't pay it any mind. It was until she heard a loud hiccup that she abruptly ended her song with a _twang._ Looking around, she could indeed hear it...A faint hiccupping and sobbing. It was close, but it sounded weak; almost as if it didn't have any energy to it...

Frowning, Haruko said, "Don't tell me..." Hopping up, she walked towards the source. It sounded like it was coming from the trees nearby...It didn't take long to find who was crying. Crouching down, her back against a tree, face buried in her arms...Haruko knelt down.

"What's wrong, Sameji?"

Mamimi looked up abruptly, surprising Haruko with the look on her face; tears had left tracks down her face, and her eyes were still swimming. A faint line dropped from her nose, and she looked like she was shivering. The auburn haired girl wiped her face off on her sleeves, immediately stopping; "It's nothing, Haru-san...I'm fine..."

"Oh, so you're all alone and crying because your day is going great?"

"No, it's just..." Mamimi kept her face buried in the crook of her elbow..."Your song was just really nice. I started crying out of nowhere, and I...Couldn't stop." She expected the woman to up and leave, but was surprised.

Haruko plopped down on the grass beside Mamimi, legs stretched out. The pink haired woman asked relaxedly, "Awesome weather, huh?" She looked up at the sunlight, shining through the leaves above. Mamimi looked up as well...

"Yeah...It _is_ pretty nice..."

Smiling over at her, Haruko said, "You wanna get something to eat?" Mamimi looked to her; the typical blank expression returned to her face.

"Yeah...I think I'd like that."

...

The two ended up back at the Nandaba house, in the kitchen. Naota's grandfather had looked like he was about to object to Mamimi coming over, but Haruko had proceeded to brandish a kitchen knife. With that, the matter was settled, and the old man retreated to the living room.

Sitting at the table, Mamimi looked down at the bowl before her...Haruko said in a quieter voice than usual, "If you don't want curry, I can fix up something like umezuke or tempura..." However, she smiled quietly. Mamimi had silently begun eating, taking spoonful after spoonful; she was obviously hungry, but trying not to show it. Haruko dug into her own bowl.

Once they had finished eating and left the dishes for Canti, Haruko and Mamimi went back to the park. However, they had brought along some things...Haruko brought along her baseball and glove, and Mamimi had gotten a bat. Standing a ways apart from each other, Haruko proceeded to throw the ball while Mamimi hit it back to her.

The two did this for a while, chatting about extremely random things..."So," Haruko said. "What is it about danger that is so captivating, do you think?" Mamimi hit the pitch back to Haruko perfectly, and gave the question some thought.

"Hmmm..." She replied, "Well, I think that people want to prove themselves. Danger in and of itself makes something worthwhile...If everything you did had no consequences for failing, there wouldn't be much point. If life had no danger, it would be way too boring." She hit the ball back to Haruko again. At that answer, Haruko tossed the baseball up and down a couple of times.

With a smile: "You know, that's a very good point...I'd rather live a short, but exciting life than a long, boring life. And you know what else?" Haruko stopped tossing the ball up and down for a moment, giving Mamimi a very...Genuine smile...One that Mamimi hadn't even seen her use around Naota...Haruko spoke again.

"I'm sure you can agree...Sometimes, you can't appreciate something if you only see it up close. Sometimes, you need to get some time apart from it for a while. To really get a grip on what you need to do about something...Sometimes, if you want to do the right thing, you have to get away from the situation and come back later. That's what I usually do, ya know?" She gave a wink. Mamimi smiled softly, thinking...

"Yeah...I think I know exactly what you mean."


End file.
